mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Lair
For the mob that spawns only in this dimension, see Wyverns. The''' Wyvern Lair''' is the only dimension in the Mo' Creatures mod and the only place where Wyverns can spawn naturally. Overview The Wyvern Lair is basically a large, forested island that is based like The End dimension in vanilla Minecraft. It is generated with exclusive blocks. The Wyvern Lair has no day/night cycle or weather. Compasses and Clocks do not work here either, making their arrows and dials spinning and flailing madly, rendering them useless. Beds will also explode here if the player attempts to sleep in one, like in the Nether and the End. Generation The Wyvern Lair has its own type of tree, they are rather numerous and appear to form some sort of forest. Wyvern Lair trees have Grayish-White Wood and Greenish-Blue leaves. There are also small water and/or lava lakes. The Grass is similar to Mycelium blocks and it has a dark Purple color. Stone in the Wyvern Lair forms the lower part of the island and it has a different texture to that of vanilla Minecraft Stone. Also, like The End dimension, there aren't any ores in the Wyvern Lair. Traveling to the Wyvern Lair To access the Wyvern Lair, a Wyvern Portal Staff must be crafted (made with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or an Essence of Light and a Blaze Rod) and used on any surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, it must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived on. Note: A Wyvern Portal Staff can be used only 4 times. Crafting the Staff: The Quartz Portal The Quartz Portal is a structure located in the center of the Wyvern Lair that the player arrives at. As the name suggests, it's built from Blocks of Quartz as well as two other types including Pillar Quartz Blocks for the pillars of the structure and the Chiseled Quartz Blocks for the top. It is the only place where players can get back to the Overworld without making a Nether Portal or dying. If the player dies in the Wyvern Lair and loses their items, then they will be lost and the only to retrieve them would be to go back by crafting another Wyvern Portal Staff. However, you can use the keepInventory gamerule command so that you can keep your items upon death, that way you won't lose them. Note: As the Quartz Portal is the only place where the player is able to get back to the Overworld, he or she should not destroy or mine it to get Quartz Blocks, otherwise the player can only get back by dying or making a Nether Portal. Mobs The Wyvern Lair is home to many types of Wyverns. However, there are other mobs that can be found here that are also common in the Overworld, as seen below: * Wyverns * Bunnies * Snakes * Insects * Bats Blocks The Wyvern Lair is mainly generated from Wyvern Lair Dirt and Grass. Most blocks found in the Wyvern Lair are exclusive to this place (except Lava, Water, Mushrooms, and Quartz Blocks). However, they can be mined and transported to the Overworld. * Wyvern Lair Grass (Block) * Wyvern Lair Tall Grass (Plant) * Wyvern Lair Dirt * Wyvern Lair Stone * Wyvern Lair Log * Lava * Water * Chiseled Quartz Block * Pillar Quartz Block * Block of Quartz * Vines * Mushrooms Gallery 2013-05-06 16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern - the rarest variant of Wyvern found in the Wyvern Lair. Cave Wyvern.png|A Cave Wyvern flying in the Wyvern Lair. 2014-02-01 14.38.47.png|A Quartz Portal. 2015-06-22_22.49.44.png|The Wyvern Lair at night. Bunnies and Wyverns can be seen in the background. 2015-06-22_23.08.50.png|An explosion from placing a Bed in the Wyvern Lair after right-clicking on it. Trivia * The Wyvern Lair is similar to The End, as there is no day or night cycle, it is dark, Beds will explode if placed in the Lair and it is also a floating island. * This is a dark place. It is advised that the player should bring many torches and wear a full set of Cave Scorpion Armor in order to see effectively at night, as the player will gain Night Vision. Dirt Scorpion Armor can also be worn to gain protection against poison from when a Wyvern strikes. * It is possible to make a Nether Portal in the Wyvern Lair. This can be useful if the Wyvern Portal Staff has been depleted or if the Quartz blocks have been mined. Once the player is in the Overworld, he/she can craft another Wyvern Portal Staff to get back if desired. Category:Dimensions